One Naughty Sableye
by Nidoran Duran
Summary: May's in a bad mood and stuck wandering through a dark cave. Will a playful wild Sableye be able to brighten her mood?


Not a very long or "complete" story, but a fic for Fanfictionan360, who wanted something rough, quick, and dirty.

May didn't like caves. They were dark, chilly, and too fucking wet. Her top and bike shorts left most of her arms and legs bare, and water that was damn-near ice cold constantly dripped onto her when she was least expecting it. She tried taking her bandana and putting it around the arm that seemed to get it worst, only to find it also wet, as was the top of her hair. That didn't help her mood at all, which was already a little foul. All she wanted to do was challenge the gym, and instead she was saddled with delivering a stupid letter to some stupid guy with nothing better to do than stand around in the absolute deepest point of a cave for no reason. She was not thrilled with the task, and none of the moisture, chill, and difficulty finding her way made any of that easier.

And that fucking noise.

A rapid pattering sound, like footsteps, came up behind her every so often. Each time, she would turn on her heel, a Pokeball in her hands ready to fly so that she could sic Combusken on whatever was stalking her, but there'd be nothing there. The footsteps would stop abruptly, and there wasn't a single Pokemon in sight, let alone right behind her. On the seventh or so time she'd done so, she was screaming at the nothing to come out and face her, holding so hard onto the Pokeball that her hands started to hurt a bit.

She started to turn around again, when something fell from the ceiling, and this time it was not drops of water. Something heavy fell on her face, blinding her, and she stumbled back a little. "Sab Sableye sable!" came a voice as hands grabbed at her hair and something warm and odd-feeling pressed against her cheek. Was that what she thought it was?

The Sableye's feet rested on her shoulders, and hips pelvis shifted a little, wriggling around. May kept stumbling around blindly until finally her back rested against a dank cave wall. She could feel it already get her back wet, but by that point all she cared about was keeping from falling over. Just as she resigned herself to it being the better offered option, she felt something press against her lips. It was warm, round, and confirmed that the push against her cheek was exactly what she suspected it was. There were stories of Pokemon in heat attempting to ambush trainers, and she'd apparently found one.

She closed her eyes and parted her lips, knowing that the best way to get him off her head was to get his head off, and because, after a frustrating day, it would relax her a little bit to get some action. Her tongue pressed out from her bottom lip and rubbed against the underside of the Pokemon's penis as he eased some of it into her mouth. He was testing the waters, seeing how experienced she was before he decided how to go about things, but was packing just over seven inches of cock and was looking to get it all in. Slowly he bucked his hips, feeding more into her mouth with each thrust. Her skilled tongue worked his shaft as it went in, and he realized that this was a girl who'd been around enough to handle him.

May had to try hard to keep her head steady, to keep it from hitting the solid rock behind her, as it began to move in response to his thrusts. She slid a glove off one of her hands and reached up to his shaft with it. As her lips sealed tightly around it with the entrance of his fourth in, she started to fondle his balls with her bare hand. The still-gloved hand pressed to the cavern wall behind her head, using it to brace mitigate the impact she worried about happening and prevent any cuts or scrapes.

Still holding tightly to her face, Sableye started to feel her technique shining through, and it made his made head jerk back. One of his feet slipped off her shoulder, a claw catching the button on her blouse and tearing it off by accident. It continued on, catching on another before stopping. He pulled his foot back up carelessly, and that button too popped off, exposing her ample cleavage to the cold cave air. He hardly cared about that though, continuing on and violating the brunette's mouth harder. He was starting to press into her throat at the height of his thrusts, and the way she moaned when he first did so made him want it even more. If the thought of being throatfucked turned her on that much, he knew that he was in for a treat. Girls who weren't good at that stuff didn't like it that much.

Slowly, May began to slide down the wall until she sat against it, her legs pulled up to keep them from getting dirty on the cold ground beneath her. She slurped and sucked on his cock as he fucked her face, closing her eyes and just enjoying it for what it was. She released his sack from her grasp, sinking the hand down to the band of her bike shorts. She slid the down a little bit, her round behind pressed to the cold ground. It was an odd sensation, but she was so turned on that she knew that no slow rubbing of her mound would do anything. She needed space to finger herself, and the shorts had to go. As the Sableye thrust into her mouth, she sank three fingers at once into her. She moaned against his cock some more as she started to relieve herself. Her pussy was wet and slick, making her fingers sticky as they entered her, and she loved it.

Sableye groaned with self-satisfaction as he buried his cock in its entirety down the trainer's throat. Her soft lips were against his balls and his chest, and she gave him a loud kiss accompanied by a slurping sound. With each loving sound she made, her throat rumbled, and with his cock pressed into it and against the walls of her oesophagus, he was in heaven. Everything she did made him facefuck her harder, especially as the heavy smell of her pussy hit his nose. He tugged on her hair a bit for leverage, pushing deeper into her, shouting out in joy.

With him buried fully in her mouth, saliva was building up. It made her mouth really slimy, a quality she imparted on his entire shaft, and the thrusting sometimes broke the perfect seal of her lips around his dick, saliva dripping out of her mouth. It made his balls slick with her warm spit, and more dripped down her cheek and into her exposed cleavage. As the cold wind hit it, it chilled her skin, and she found a strange arousal in being cold.

The facefuck left May with less air than she would have liked, making her dizzy, and making her furious masturbation feel so much better. Not even realizing the glove was still on, she pulled her free hand from behind her and used to rub at her clit and labia as she fingerfucked herself. Three proved ineffectual for how turned out she was, and now four fingers pumping up to the knuckle inside of her. The fingers on the gloved hand parted so they could rub against her pussy lips and her palm could grind against her clit. She shouted in surprise into the ghost Pokemon's crotch as she realized all of the plastic bumps on her gloves that provided better grip rubbed against her sensitive nub. It was an odd feeling, but a pleasurable one, one that she cursed at herself for not having thought of sooner.

Some pre spurted down her throat, a sign of things to come. May writhed and moaned, absorbed in letting the Sableye fuck her mouth and the intense feelings her hands gave her. She was always passionate about sex, but the impromptu blowjob had brought out a primal side she rarely showed, and all she wanted was for her vagina to burst and Sableye to deposit a load right down her gullet. That would brighten her day right up, and she knew that by the frantic humping he gave her, it was close. Her fingers started to curl, not enough to close into a first, but enough that it made the urge to throw her head back and yell something hell to fight.

She made some gagging sounds and, as her eyes rolled back, she came. It was messy, loud, and make her entire body tremble. She leaked pussy juice onto her arm, onto the floor, and even into her shorts, but she couldn't even notice. She rode out her orgasm by frantically humping her hands, going at herself furiously. She wanted more, wanted to cum again and again as he ravaged her mouth.

"Sable!" the Pokemon howled, burying his cock in her one last time. He could feel it jerk in her throat against her velvet-smooth throat as he started to spurt a hefty load right down it, straight into her stomach. She moaned and shouted against his cock, which with all the spit in her mouth made it vibrate heavily, further working his sensitive cock. After pumping a fair amount down her gullet, he pulled out, still cumming on his way out. When his cock left her mouth with a loud pop, he came on her face, against her cheek, and it down her chest, leaving a messy line going right down through her cleavage. He dismounted her as she coughed a thick wad of cum and spit onto the ground beside her, panting.

He lay to rest a moment on the ground as she still idly masturbated, gathering herself and letting the red leave her face and her breathing return to normal. It was intense, and she hardly even cared that she was down, having lost two others since the start of her journey to guys with no regard for patience or buttons.

Eventually, she got her shorts back on, surprised her fluids, now cold, soaked the inside of them, ensuring she'd be horny for a while long. Sableye waved her goodbye and started to head off, but she would have none of that. She grabbed an empty Pokeball from her pocket, chucking it violently at the Sableye's head and holding her breath as it fell to the ground and rocked.

It rolled a little, tilting from side to side quickly, until finally falling still. With an elated sigh, she got up and grabbed the ball. "You don't think I'd let you get away after doing that, did you?" she spoke into the ball, not sure if he could hear he but not particularly caring. "We'll finish this later tonight, buddy.." 


End file.
